


people care about you

by wilbursolace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ADHD, Fluff, Friendship, Healing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, Recovery, nico di angelo & everyone - Freeform, nico gets the love he deserves, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbursolace/pseuds/wilbursolace
Summary: “People care about you, you know.”Hours later, as Nico lay awake, he began to think of Jason’s words. Who cares about him?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo & Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	people care about you

“People care about you, you know.”

Jason’s voice was loud in the silence of the Hades cabin, he had been in there helping Nico move some furniture around, now that he had finally been allowed to redecorate.

“I’m sorry?”

“People care about you, Nico. I know you think that Camp Half-Blood only keeps you around for funerals and sword-fighting classes, but you have friends here,” Jason smiled at Nico, his voice 

clear and his words encouraging. 

“Jason, I’m pretty sure you and Hazel are my only friends,” Nico rolled his eyes. Why would anybody want him around? He’s creepy, he makes the plants die around him, he’s destructive, he scares children. Who cares about him?

Jason seemed to sense what Nico was thinking, “It’s getting late, I’m going back to my cabin. Think about what I said, you might realise some things about the people around you.”

Hours later, as Nico lay awake, he began to think of Jason’s words. Who cares about him? 

_ Annabeth. Annabeth cares about you.  _ A small voice in the back of his head whispered against his thoughts.

When he broke his leg during capture the flag, Annabeth had raced to his side. When she realised he couldn’t walk, she had sat him up against a tree and given him some nectar, then started trying to splint his leg. She abandoned the flag, leaving it open for the other team. When she wasn’t looking, Connor Stoll grabbed it. When asked how she of all people lost, she replied “I was making sure one of my teammates was okay.” She smiled when she said it, there was no malice in her voice. She helped Nico up and into the care of Kayla. She wasn’t angry at Nico for losing her the game, she was happy that he was okay. She cared about him.

“Okay,” Nico thought, “Maybe Annabeth does care about me. But maybe it’s just her.” His eyes scanned the room, looking for nothing and finding a pack of Mythomagic cards. They were new.

Frank played Mythomagic with him. He had mentioned he was bored one day and Frank responded that he heard Nico was interested in the same card game as him. Nico was bored enough to play, even though he burned his cards years ago. So they played, and when they stopped playing it was hours later and Hazel had brought them dinner. Before Frank left, he asked Nico to play again sometime. A week later, he bought Nico a deck so that he could play when Frank wasn’t there. He cared about him.

“Okay, I’ll admit that Frank cares,” he thought, staring up at the blackness of the cabin ceiling. He wondered if the other members of the seven would help him recover, want him to be better.

He was in Tartarus again, he had to be. His chest was hurting and it was hard to breathe, his eyes blurred with tears. His jacket was too big, his ring was too tight, everything was too much, too loud, too bright. He clawed his nails into his arm but he couldn’t feel it. Something was going to get him. He was going to be attacked. He would die here, wherever he was. Something is in front of him, something is sitting down next to him, something is putting its hand on his shoulder, something is telling him to breathe- Nico wiped at his tears and looked at the figure as he tried to process the words. Leo was crouched in front of him, eyes full of concern. Nico looked around. He was near the river, behind bunker nine. He was at camp, safe and far away from monsters. Leo led him through some numbers and helped calm him down. He told Nico that he must’ve gotten overstimulated and had a panic attack. He let him know that there were therapists in New Rome that could help. He cared about him.

At this point Nico had started recalling all the times people had cared about him.

When Percy offered to tutor him, since he had missed all of middle school. When Piper gave him information on the lesser known symptoms of ADHD after he mentioned his weird habit of shaking his hand when he was trying to focus. When Reyna gave him information on modern lgbt identities and how far the movement has come. They cared about him, they all did.

_ You’re forgetting someone.  _ That voice in his head was back, bringing attention to someone else caring about him. 

Will Solace. Will would bring him food, make sure he got out of his cabin, make sure he slept, and talk to him every time he saw him. When Nico woke up in the infirmary, Will was always by his side either scolding him about using his powers or looking over his injuries. It was his job, of course, but he came to look after Nico even when his other siblings could easily do it. He’d come in during his breaks when he found out Nico was hurt. He picked the Hades cabin every time the Apollo cabin was leading capture the flag. When he needed a partner for a game, he picked Nico. He spent time with Nico, talked to Nico, and supported Nico. He cared about Nico.

And as Nico finally drifted off to sleep, he smiled, knowing that he had plenty of people to care about tomorrow morning.


End file.
